<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn on Other Side of Ocean by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621990">Dawn on Other Side of Ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever the Wind May Take Us [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Possibly OOC, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate move that just might pay off.</p><p>A.K.A. Lysithea gets surgery in Morfis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wherever the Wind May Take Us [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn on Other Side of Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Desperate</i>
</p><p>He paced, back and forth, back and forth, not even registering the curious or annoyed glances from the few others in the waiting room.</p><p>Would it work?</p><p>The alchemist in Ailell assured him this giant..."general hospital" successfully pulls off far more complicated procedures on a regular basis, but most people wouldn't leave their homeland(s) behind and fly across the sea to a city in the middle of a desert based on that alone-- not unless they were extremely desperate. </p><p>The Golden Child of Magic and King of Unification weren't the types to be driven by desperation, of course.</p><p>But Lysithea von Ordelia and Claude von Riegan were.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Concerned</i>
</p><p>"(๔คภк๏ภ קг๏ שเค קคςเєภς๏--) Thank you for your patience, sir."</p><p>Although auto-translation spells were installed all across Morfis, there was still a little bit of delay between the speaker saying something and the recipient hearing it translated. </p><p>So simply talking to people bugged the hell out of him when he first got there, but at the moment it was the least of his concerns.</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"(Ŝเคן שเՇ๏ן єรՇคร к๏ภรՇคภՇคן.) Her vitals are steady. She will wake up in about a day. You may visit her then. Please do not be surprised when you see her connected to various tubes. Those are IV fluids, and are there to help her recover."</p><p>He had no idea what the hell "vitals" and "IV fluids" were, but it sounded like things had gone...at least moderately well. </p><p>"(ภเ ๏ŦєгՇคร קรเк๏ɭ๏ﻮเคןภ к๏ภรเɭ๏ןภ--) We offer psychological counselling for families of patients. Would you like to attend?"</p><p>Or not. </p><p>"Counselling? For what? Did something--"</p><p>"(๒๏ภש๏ɭย ภє קคภเкเĝเ, รเภן๏г๏.) Please do not panic, sir. Nothing has gone wrong. But watching a loved one go through something like this is difficult regardless of the results, so it is a part of our standard protocol to offer this kind of support."</p><p>"...I see."</p><p>The metropolis of magic sure is a strange place, he thought. </p><p>It was as if they were trying to simulate the kind of close concern family and friends showed, but for complete strangers.</p><p>Was that even possible?</p><p>"I think I'll keep waiting here."</p><p>"(к๏๓קгєภเՇค.) Understood. But please take care of yourself as well, sir."</p><p>"Thank you. I will."</p><p>Then he slumped down on one of the chairs. His legs were sore from all the standing and pacing, but his brain was too preoccupied to take much notice of it.</p><p>Concern.</p><p>It was something he applied very carefully in measured amounts, at least in most affairs.</p><p>And Lysithea hated making other people concerned about her. </p><p>He did understand why, to an extent, but it just so happened that she was one of the few he couldn't hold back...a lot of emotions towards.</p><p>Hopefully he managed to not show it too much back in the war. She didn't need any more on her already-heavy shoulders back then. </p><p>Back then. </p><p>Now, though...</p><p>"...Let me worry over you. It's the least I can do, right?"</p><p>The guy sitting across him must have heard that, but he didn't really care.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Surgical</i>
</p><p>She didn't have the strength to open her eyes yet, but her consciousness returned-- and she felt groggier than ever. </p><p>It was like when she pulled a two-nighter that one time, but several hundred times worse. </p><p>What happened?</p><p>"Blood reconstruction..."</p><p>Right. </p><p>Surgery.</p><p>It wasn't something she associated with good things, because it always came along with issues like war, injuries, illnesses...and her two Crests.</p><p>The exact details of how she got those are now warped and tangled from time, but the terror of feeling all the blood drain out of her body, and the despair as she realized nobody was coming to help, stayed way too vivid even after all those years.</p><p>She had a feeling they'd never go away entirely.</p><p>But if this procedure really did what it was supposed to do...</p><p>"...No, no, don't get your hopes up too soon."</p><p>They said they would need to do blood tests, once a week, for four to six weeks, before they could give a confirmation. </p><p>Still, she couldn't help smiling, just a little bit.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>Sunrise</i>
</p><p>"Hope you rested well, Lys! I think you might still be able to grow a little taller if you sleep enough."</p><p>"Claude...be glad I'm not in a state to throw fireballs at you right now."</p><p>She didn't really mean any of those words, of course, but the banter was their special ritual now. A reminder that some things never change, perhaps. </p><p>"..."</p><p>After a brief pause, he hugged her-- ever so carefully, as if he was afraid she'd break away and disappear, the complete opposite of his cheeky greeting.</p><p>She leaned in further and hugged him back, as tight as she could with all the grogginess and strange devices attached to her. </p><p>There must have been a million unspoken words, floating around in both of their heads-- what if it didn't work, what if all this was for nothing, I don't want to leave you behind, I don't want to be alone, Goddesses I hope it worked, because I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I--</p><p>"...Love you. You know that, right?"</p><p>His breath hitched a bit, before giving a hoarse chuckle. </p><p>"Stole the words right out of my mouth...love you, too."</p><p>They used to be so afraid of saying that out loud. </p><p>But now, whether that was because of the tiredness or the relief or each other's warmth, the justifications for always holding back suddenly felt nonsensical.</p><p>"What time is it right now?"</p><p>"Almost sunrise."</p><p>He gestured at the curtains covering the sizeable window. </p><p>"Want to watch it together?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>And the dawn was so much better after all those long nights. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sneaking in some Morfis headcanons:<br/>-Morfis is Ancient Egypt except futuristic, and they speak Esperanto for some reason (but with a funky font)<br/>-Magic is the equivalent of technology in our world, so it's everywhere and a part of everyday life<br/>-The translation time delay is like when they interview foreign language speakers on radio/TV and you hear the original audio for a bit before the translated voiceover comes in</p><p>Also it's not detailed in here, but the surgery basically consisted of taking out all her blood and replacing them with non-Crest blood, which is the inverse of what happened with TWSITD's Crest implementation, except less painful because it's a real hospital that actually uses anaesthetics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>